Electronic oscillators are used to provide clock signals to a wide variety of circuits such as switching power supply regulators, logic circuits, switched capacitor circuits, and the like. Often, the circuits are configured in a master-slave configuration wherein the oscillator circuit of a “slave” circuit is synchronized to an output signal generated by the oscillator of the “master” circuit. In particular, switching regulators typically require accurately synchronized switching waveforms to ensure accurate, multiple output voltages over a range of loads.
An appreciation of the present invention and its improvements can be obtained by reference to the accompanying drawings that are briefly summarized below, to the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments of the invention, and to the appended claims.